


Lie To Me

by BlackRose16



Series: This fairy tale is about to get real [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1uponasabriel challenge 2012, Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester thought that life couldn't be better.  He was in his final year of law, had great friends and had, for the first time in his life, fallen in love.  Gabriel was everything he could have asked for and he'd never been happier.  Sam should have known it would never last.  It had just never crossed his mind that everything thing he knew about Gabriel was a lie.  Can they survive and get past the lies or will this be the thing that breaks them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie To Me

**Title:** Lie To Me  
 **Author:** theblackrose16  
 **Beta:** elsa_kallan  
 **Artist:** [mangacrack](http://mangacrack.livejournal.com/)

 **Summary:** Sam Winchester thought that life couldn't be better. He was in his final year of law, had great friends and had, for the first time in his life, fallen in love. Gabriel was everything he could have asked for and he'd never been happier. Sam should have known it would never last. It had just never crossed his mind that everything thing he knew about Gabriel was a lie. Can they survive and get past the lies or will this be the thing that breaks them?

 **Genre:** AU | Slash  
 **Pairings:** Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel  
 **Written For:** [1upona_sabriel](http://1upona-sabriel.livejournal.com/) on livejournal 2012 based on The Prince and Me

 **Warnings** : Semi mature sexual situation, language  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 6, 135

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author’s Note:** This is part of a trilogy. Lie To Me is the second part. I realize that by writing part two first I’m mixing things up a bit but…*shrugs* I’ll finish writing all three at some point. I just couldn’t finish the first part in time.

[Art](http://mangacrack.livejournal.com/91708.html#cutid1)

~XOX~

The first official day back at class found Gabriel and Sam sitting at one of the tables in the study section of the campus library on the third floor. Gabriel was sitting slouched in his chair idly flipping through a magazine on famous desserts of all things. It really didn’t come as such a surprise to Sam though. He knew how much of a sweet tooth his boyfriend had.

Boyfriend.

Sam loved that word. He’d been so focused on studying and getting straight A’s in school all his life that he had never actually taken the time to date anyone let alone have a boyfriend or be someone’s boyfriend. Every time he said the word “boyfriend” he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

Gabriel seemed to know what he was thinking. He always turned and smirked at Sam in an all too knowing way when Sam had that smile on his face. It was one of the things that made Sam love Gabriel all the more. Gabriel’s expressive caramel eyes would simply sparkle with mischief when he smirked at Sam.

With great mental effort, Sam forced his thoughts to focus on the textbook lying open in front of him. He was supposed to be studying the next chapter for his class in a week’s time but he couldn’t seem to focus on the words in front of him. The page kept blurring before his eyes and his concentration kept wandering.

A small, dainty bare foot nudged his ankle.

Sam glanced up from his textbook and looked across the table to where Jess and Brody were sitting. Brody had been his best friend since they had first been assigned as roommates his first year at university. They’d been fast friends since. Brody had met and fallen in love with Jess during their second year. It definitely helped that her and Sam had become such good friends. The three of them usually hung out together until Sam had met Gabriel. Now it was the four of them, often times five with Gabriel’s cousin, Castiel joining them as well.

Jess nudged his ankle again.

Sam cocked his head to the side, silently asking the blonde what it was that she wanted.

Jess graced him with an absolutely devious smile, scribbled something onto the notepad in front of her and then held it up to the side facing away from Gabriel and towards Sam.

_**STACKS** _

Sam stared at her and shook his head, trying not to draw Gabriel’s attention. The stacks were the shelves in the library right at the very back where no one went unless they were hooking up.

Jess wiggled her eyebrows at Sam suggestively and nodded in the general direction of the stacks, silently attempting to egg Sam on.

The young brunette looked down at his book and tried to ignore Jess and Brody who were sniggering at him. Just as Sam was finally getting his focus back, he felt a warm, familiar hand land on his upper thigh. Sam breathed in sharply but otherwise gave no other outward indication of what was going on.

Gabriel, who was sitting beside Sam, grinned in delight at his boyfriend’s squirming. He absolutely loved it when Sam got all shy and blushing. It probably explained why he baited his younger boyfriend so much.

Pretending to read his magazine, Gabriel slowly began to rub circles on Sam’s jean covered thigh with his thumb. He hid his grin when Sam shivered with growing excitement.

“Argh, I’ve read the same sentence four times over,” Sam informed Gabriel frustrated and aroused all at once as he turned his body slightly towards his boyfriend.

Jess and Brady didn’t bother disguising their snort of laughter this time. They had been watching the couple before them for the last half an hour, taking bets on who they thought would break first. Jess’ money had been on Sam. Brady’s on Gabriel, since he was usually the more impatient one of the two.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam silently saying what-do-you-want-me-to-do-about-it?

At this Sam stood up from his seat, steadfastly refusing to look at his two friends, walked behind Gabriel’s seat and leaned down to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear.

“Come with me,” Sam spoke softly as his hand slid down Gabriel’s arm to grasp his hand, intertwining their fingers and gently pulling the shorter man up.

Gabriel stood and allowed himself to be pulled away, not taking notice of the pair they left at the table laughing quietly behind their hands. He was entirely to focused on staring at Sam’s ass as the younger man led him past row after row of shelves of books, the light getting a little less the further back they went.

Sam pulled Gabriel all the way to the very back of the library. He had been what he considered fairly patient up to that point, waiting until they were not completely out in public before he started touching his boyfriend.

The younger man just couldn’t help himself. The second that they reached the back of the library, he shoved Gabriel up against the book bookcase, fisted his hand in the soft brown locks and slotted his knee between Gabriel’s parted legs.

He kissed Gabriel before either of them could say a word, immediately licking at the seam of his lips. Sam felt more than heard the moan that Gabriel made as he completely surrendered himself and let Sam take whatever he wanted.

Sam felt as though his body was on fire, every part of him hyper-aware of every place that he was touching Gabriel, every piece of fabric and exposed skin.

One of Gabriel’s hands was entangled in Sam’s own long chocolate coloured strands of hair. The other was clutching him just above the waist of his worn jeans, where his blunt nails were digging little half-moon marks into Sam’s skin.

Gabriel’s breath hitched as Sam teasingly moved his thigh between Gabriel’s legs, lightly rubbing it across his crotch. Sam nearly lost it. The shorter man was already hard and straining against the front of his jeans. He couldn’t seem to stop himself; the little noises Gabriel kept making were doing nothing to discourage him.

Experimentally, Sam rubbed his thigh across Gabriel’s crotch again and Gabriel tore his mouth away with a groan that went straight through Sam, making his blood fizz in excitement.

Sam was so consumed by the feelings that Gabriel had evoked in him that he didn’t notice that they weren’t alone until a bright flash of light went off from nearby.

The couple broke apart, bewildered by the flashing lights. Gabriel glanced towards where they were coming from and felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over him.

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath as he grabbed Sam by the hand and dragged his boyfriend in the opposite direction.

“Your highness, is he your new boyfriend?”

“Prince Gabriel, who is this? What’s his name?”

“Your highness, is this serious?”

“Prince Gabriel, over here.”

Sam ran, allowing Gabriel to drag him between the bookshelves, down the stairs and out the library into the pouring rain. His mind was racing, filled with confusion. He didn’t understand what had just happened. One minute he and Gabriel had been making out and then the next they were being chased by paparazzi. Paparazzi for fuck’s sake. What the hell?

“What the hell is going on? Why were they calling you Prince Gabriel?” Sam demanded as they ran in the rain towards the mini bridge.

“Because, that’s my name,” Gabriel replied not slowing down in the slightest until he was certain that they were no longer being followed.

“What?”

Sam stopped once he was standing underneath the bridge. The entire situation had gotten so out of control.

“You’re a Prince and that’s why they were taking photos of us?”

Gabriel ran a hand through his dripping wet hair as he stared at his boyfriend. Taking a deep breath he answered, “Yes.”

Sam’s eyes went wide as he processed Gabriel’s answer. As he was thinking, a horrible suspicion occurred to him.

“Gabriel, are there a lot of Princes where you come from or are you it? Are you just a number in a long line to the throne or are you number one?”

Gabriel had been hoping that Sam wouldn’t ask him that so soon but he couldn’t lie to him anymore. “I’m it,” he spoke slowly. “I’m the Crown Prince of Denmark.”

Sam shivered, whether it was from shock or the cold he didn’t know but when Gabriel reached out a hand and murmured, “You must be cold.” He took a step back and allowed his anger to come to the fore.

“You _lied_ to me!”

Gabriel winced at the amount of pain he could hear in Sam’s voice. He’d never meant for this to happen. He knew he should have told Sam sooner but by the time they had gotten serious, he’d had no idea how to even start that particular conversation.

“I didn’t lie to you. I just… left out certain details. I didn’t want to be the Crown Prince of Denmark for once in my life. I wanted to find someone who wanted me for me and not for a crown.”

“You should have told me. I deserved to know the truth before camera wielding paparazzi turned up snapped pictures of us going hot and heavy, Gabriel.”

“Sam,” Gabriel pleaded, reaching out to the younger man again.

Sam held up a hand to ward him off, needing space and time to think.

“Don’t. I need to think. Be alone for a while. Just give me some space.”

Wordlessly, Gabriel dropped his hand and watched Sam run back out into the rain and towards his dorm. None of this was supposed to have happened. So of course he should have seen this coming.

Fucking Murphy’s Law.

He finally found the one person that didn’t want his crown – Sam wasn’t even aware that he had a crown but that was beside the point – and it turned out that having the crown was actually a problem.

The sound of his cell ringing broke him out of his miserable thoughts.

“Hey Cas.”

“Gabriel, I heard. Are you and Sam alright?” Castiel’s asked, his worry could be heard plainly. Cas could always be relied upon to be there for him no matter what was evident by him going nearly half way around the world when Gabriel had needed a break.

“He’s pissed that I lied to him. Said he needed space.” Gabriel winced just saying the words. “I don’t know what to do. I’ve never been in this position before.”

“Neither have I Gabriel but why don’t you come back to the apartment and we’ll figure something out?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel sighed, suddenly tired. “I’m on my way.”

~XOX~

The first thing Sam did upon reaching his room, after he had of course put on some dry clothes, was to fire up his laptop. The few minutes that it took for the laptop to load and then for Google to open were stressful ones for Sam. There had to be some sort of explanation. He knew next to nothing about Denmark and its rulers so that needed to change. Fast.

Once Google was open Sam sat down in front of his laptop, took a deep breath and typed Denmark in the search bar. There were a number of links that popped up. Sam clicked on the link to Wikipedia. It was usually one of the most reliable sites when looking for information.  
[](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/viewer3.png)

_“Denmark ( i/ˈdɛnmɑrk/; Danish: Danmark, pronounced [ˈd̥anmɑɡ̊] ( listen)), officially the Kingdom of Denmark (Danish: Kongeriget Danmark, pronounced [ˈkɔŋəʁiːəð ˈd̥anmɑɡ̊] ( listen)), is a sovereign state in Northern Europe, with two additional overseas constituent countries also forming integral parts of the kingdom; the Faroe Islands in the North Atlantic and Greenland in North America. Denmark proper[b] is the southernmost of the Nordic countries, located southwest of Sweden and south of Norway, and bordered to the south by Germany. The country consists of a large peninsula, Jutland and many islands, most notably Zealand, Funen, Lolland, Falster and Bornholm, as well as hundreds of minor islands often referred to as the Danish Archipelago._

_The Kingdom of Denmark is a constitutional monarchy organised in the form of a parliamentary democracy, with its seat of government in in the capital city of Copenhagen. The kingdom is unitary, with powers to manage internal affairs being devolved from the central government to Greenland and the Faroe Islands; this polity is referred to as the Danish Realm. Denmark proper is the hegemonial area, where judicial, executive, and legislative power reside.[9] The Faroe Islands are defined to be a community of people within the kingdom, and the Greenlandic people are defined as a separate people with the right to self-determination.[10][11]_

_Denmark's history has particularly been influenced by its geographical location between the North and Baltic seas. This meant that it was between Sweden and Germany and thus at the center of the mutual struggle for control of the Baltic Sea; before the digging of the Kiel Canal, water passage to the Baltic Sea was possible only through the three channels known as the "Danish straits". Denmark was long in disputes with Sweden ...”_

Sam bookmarked the site for further reading at a later date and then went back to the Google homepage to try a different search. He wasn’t looking for the history of Denmark right now. Right now he was trying to look up Gabriel.

How weird did that sound?

Even in his head it sounded wrong but since his lover hadn’t told him anything – and yes, Sam was aware that he had walked off before giving Gabriel the chance when he had looked like he was going to explain, a little too late but that was a whole other point.

Chewing on his lower lip in frustration, Sam typed in Crown Prince of Denmark. Hundreds of links popped up including pictures of Gabriel. The young brunette held his breath as he once again clicked on the Wikipedia link.

[ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/22.jpg)

_“Gabriel, Crown Prince of Denmark, Count of Monpezat, RE, SKmd (Danish: Gabriel André Henrik Christian, Kronprins af Danmark, Greve af Monpezat; Danish pronunciation: [ˈfʁæðˀʁæɡ̊]; born 28 May 1986) is the heir apparent to the throne of Denmark. Gabriel is the only son of King Charles II and Queen Rebecca…”_

Again, Sam stopped reading, this time because the words in front of his eyes were blurring. It was true. It was all true. Everything that those paparazzi had been shouting and everything that Gabriel had confessed afterwards.

Rubbing his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the blurriness, Sam realised that he was crying. Silent tears had been making their way unnoticed down his cheeks while he had been reading on the laptop.

Dean would make some comment about this being proof that he really was a girl but Sam felt that he was entitled to cry quietly by himself in his room if he wanted to. It wasn’t like he could control how he was feeling at that moment considering how out of control his emotions felt.

He was so stupid.

Sam had never been as close to someone as he had been with Gabriel. He’d been resolved to avoid all romantic entanglement until after graduation so that he would be able to focus on his studies.

Yeah. Look where that resolution had gotten him.

Gabriel was the future king of an entire country. There was no way that he’d been having anything other than a fling. He could have anyone he wanted including a real Prince or Princess. There was no way that he could be serious interested in a college student from Kansas.

That thought just made Sam all the more miserable.

Sam shut his laptop down, ignored all the messages from Jess and Brady, shucked his shoes and climbed into his bed. To complete the miserable picture Sam was sure he made and live up to his name of a drama queen, he pulled his duvet up and over his head, shutting out the entire world. If only for a little while.

~XOX~

Sam lay in his bed with the covers pulled over his head and desperately tried not to think about how his life had blown up in his face. The pictures of him and Gabriel had been plastered on the front page of every magazine and newspaper that he had come across. Many of the people had given him catcalls as he’d walked past them. It also hadn’t stopped raining over the last two days. The weather reflected his mood perfectly though so Sam didn’t really mind it all that much. It gave him all the more reason to stay in bed under the covers.

A banging at his door caught his attention.

“Go away,” Sam yelled through the blankets at whoever was disturbing his wallowing.

There were a few seconds of silence and then he heard the unmistakable sound of a key turning in the lock and the door opening and closing. Sam frowned. Nobody should have been able to get into his room. Suspicious, he pulled back a corner of his duvet and peeked out to see who was disturbing him.

He was completely surprised to see Dean crouching down beside his bed.

“Dean?”

“Heya Sammy.”

“Whadda ya doing here?” Sam asked a frown on his face.

“Well, I heard what happened and since my pain in the ass little brother wouldn’t pick up the phone I decided to come out here and check to see if you were even still alive,” Dean informed him sounding overly cheerful which immediately set Sam on edge.

“He lied to me, Dean.”

Dean sighed, “I know. I’m sorry, Kiddo.” He reached out and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair in a gesture of comfort.

“I still love him, Dean. I miss him,” Sam murmured.

“Maybe you should give him a call. I can’t believe I’m saying this but maybe you should talk to him,” Dean suggested tentatively. He was usually the last person to advocate talking about one’s feelings.

Sam shook his head, his hair flopping into his face, “I’m also still angry with him. I’m scared that I might say something I’ll later regret and can’t take back.”

Dean bit his lip in indecision before he steeled his nerves and made up his mind. “Scoot over, Sasquatch.”

Sam was confused but nonetheless he moved over and made space for his big brother to climb into the bed beside him. It was a tight fit but they had shared smaller beds in the past.

“You know I’m not one for talking about feelings,” Dean began “but even I have to admit that sometimes it’s necessary if you want to be in a relationship with someone. I get that you’re pissed that he lied, Sammy. I really do. But maybe you should try to think about things from his perspective. Don’t give me that look. I’m not taking his side,” Dean flicked Sam on the nose before continuing, “I’m just saying, people have been after Gabriel his whole life because of what he is not who he is. You can’t blame the guy for wanting to be normal for a while and finding out who his true friends are.”

Sam sighed. He knew that Dean was right. He understood where Gabriel was coming from but it didn’t make it hurt less that Gabriel hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him the truth.

“For the moment, why don’t you get up out of your bed and make yourself descent. We’ll go find the nearest bar and get drunk in an effort to forget everything. At least for a little while” Dean suggested.

There was a bar a mile off of campus so they made their way there. It wasn’t the most well lit place. The shadows in the one corner of the bar suited Sam just fine and he grabbed a seat. Dean followed behind him at a sedate pace.

Dean sat down beside his younger brother and signaled one of the bartenders. Glancing at Sam, he order four shots of tequila.

“We’re gonna be here a while so keep ‘em coming,” Dean spoke softly to the young woman who was busy pouring their drinks.

She took a look at Sam’s face and winced in sympathy. She’d seen countless people come in with the same look. It was one that all those who had broken up with someone wore.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of drinks, dart games and occasionally a game of pool when they managed to concentrate long enough to aim for the brothers.

~XOX~

Castiel watched Gabriel staring blankly at the T.V. screen. He knew that the last two days had been rough on both Gabriel and Sam but he was beginning to worry about them. While Gabriel was used to dealing with the press and their hounding, Sam was most definitely not.

The younger man hated feeling helpless but there wasn’t all that much that he could realistically do to help Gabriel.

Dean had texted him early to let him know that he had come up to check in with Sam so at least it was one less person that Castiel had to worry extensively about. It also meant that he’d get to see his boyfriend so it was a definite plus. They hadn’t had a lot of positive things happen in the last two days which made it all the more something to look forward to.

His cell phone chose that moment to ring. Castiel glanced at the caller ID and almost groaned out loud. Just when he had thought that the situation wasn’t going to get any worse.

“Hello Your Majesty,” he answered the phone politely, none of his worry or dreaded could be detected in his voice, a thing for which he was thankful for.

 _“Castiel, put Gabriel on the phone please,”_ King Charles requested immediately, skipping the pleasantries.

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose as he gave the only answer he could, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

When he turned to hand the phone to Gabriel, he found his cousin already watching him, a resigned look on his face as he took the cell phone. Castiel was about to leave the room to give Gabriel some privacy but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him. He turned and arched a brow at his cousin in question.

“Stay, please?” Gabriel spoke softly.

Castiel couldn’t do anything but nod in agreement before making himself comfortable on the sofa beside Gabriel.

“Hello?”

 _“Gabriel, you need to come home,”_ his father’s voice came over the phone. _“For your mother’s sake. She is very ill.”_

Gabriel felt a chill spread through his body and his stomach tighten in fear at his father’s words. He’d been expecting his father to scold him for creating a scandal but not once had it occurred to him that something might be wrong with his mother.

“Of course, Father. I will be on the next flight that I can arrange,” he immediately assured, his thoughts racing in worry.

 _“Good. I will see you soon my son.”_ His father sounded relieved to hear that he would be returning home.

“Yes Father. I love you and give my love to Mother as well. I’ll see you soon.”

_“I will do that, Gabriel. We love you too. Goodbye and safe trip.”_

“Bye, Dad.”

Once he had hung up, Gabriel took a deep breath before turning to Castiel.

“I need to go home,” he wasted no time in cutting right to the point.

Castiel immediately looked worried. “Is there something wrong?”

Gabriel fiddled with the cell phone in his hands as he answered Castiel. His fingers betraying how worried he truly was. “Mother is ill. Father has asked that I return immediately.”

Hesitantly, Castiel placed a comforting hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. He was unsure of how to broach the topic but it needed to be said. “You realize that if it is serious, in all likelihood your father is going to step down and you’re going to become King.”

Wordlessly, Gabriel nodded. He was all too aware of the likelihood. Chances were that this was the end of the line for him. No more pretending to be normal.

“I need to pack and book a flight,” Gabriel murmured as he stood up from the sofa and turned to look down at his cousin, silently asking if the younger man would be joining him.

Silently, Castiel weighed his options and nibbled on his lower lip as thought them over. Coming to a decision he looked up at Gabriel who was watching expectantly with a knowing smile upon his face.

“I want to say goodbye to Dean. I’ll get a later flight.”

Gabriel nodded in understanding and approval. He’d expected no less from his younger cousin especially since he and Dean had began to tentatively date since they had gone down at Christmas for the holidays.

“Good for you. Tell him, he’ll always be welcome.”

“What about Sam?” Castiel asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset Gabriel any further than he already was.

“I’m going to leave him a message. He’ll always be welcome. I’d never turn him away but I have to leave now.”

~XOX~

It was bright when Sam woke up. The sunlight was far too bright for so early in the morning. He already had a headache and he hadn’t even rolled out of bed yet which was completely unfair. His mouth tasted like something had crawled into it and died.

What the hell had he and Dean gotten up to the day before?

A groan came from the general vicinity of the floor. Sam assumed it was Dean since he didn’t remember anyone else tagging along back to the room with them. At least he hoped it was his brother. He couldn’t deal with it being anyone else.

“’ean, tha’ y’u?” he slurred slightly, his throat felt like it had been rubbed raw. Sam couldn’t remember ever having been this drunk before in his life. How much had they had to drink?

“Huh?” came the intelligent reply from the body lying on the floor beside his bed.

This just was so completely not his week. It really wasn’t.

It took two hours and numerous cups of coffee before Sam and Dean were relatively conscious and aware. Sam walked back over to his bed and as he was pulling the covers straight he knocked over his poetry textbook from his night stand.

Sighing in frustration, the youngest Winchester leaned down to pick up his book when he noticed which page it had fallen open on.

**_I held a Jewel in my fingers by Emily Dickinson_ **

_I held a Jewel in my fingers --_  
 _And went to sleep --_  
 _The day was warm, and winds were prosy --_  
 _I said "'Twill keep" --_

_I woke -- and chid my honest fingers,_  
 _The Gem was gone --_  
 _And now, an Amethyst remembrance_  
 _Is all I own --_

All of a sudden it hit Sam just how much he still loved Gabriel. Nothing else mattered in the grand scheme of things. He didn’t want to wake up one day and have nothing left but his memories of their time together.

Sam dropped everything and desperately stared searching for his cell phone. He needed to call Gabriel immediately.

“Dude, what are you doing?”

Sam glanced up from where he was on his knees on the floor looking under his bed for his phone to where Dean was standing watching him with a bemused expression on his face.

“I can’t find my phone. Have you seen it?”

“You mean that phone?” Dean asked pointing to the cell sitting innocently on his bedside table in plain view.

“Yes, thanks. How could I have missed it?” Sam muttered to himself as he grabbed the phone. He was surprised to see that he had one missed call though. A second later he was even more surprised to learn that he call had been from Gabriel and he had apparently left a voice message. Gabriel had been really good with giving Sam the space he'd asked for. The older man hadn't called him once. Sam's heart started beating a little faster as he thought about Gabriel.

Impatient to know what Gabriel had said, Sam quickly accessed his voice messages.

_“You have one new message. First message._

_Hey Sam, it’s me. I know you don’t want to hear from me but I wanted to at least say goodbye. My Father called. My Mother is ill and I’m needed back home so I’m on the next flight back to Denmark. I just wanted to let you know myself and to tell you that I love you. I haven’t stopped loving you and no matter what you think it was all real. At least for me. Good luck Sam. I love you._

_End of message._

_To delete message, press two. To replay message, press three. To save message, press four. To…”_

Sam slowly lowered the phone, leaving the automated voice to continue droning on. He was too late. He’d left calling Gabriel until it was too late and now the other man was probably halfway around the world by now.

“Sam?” Dean moved to stand beside him, concerned by the look on his younger brother’s face.

“He’s gone, Dean. He left,” Sam whispered.

Dean was shocked. He hadn’t expected Gabriel to leave without a fight, “What? Did he say why?”

“His mother is ill. He had to go home,” Sam explained. He didn’t blame Gabriel for it though. There was no question about Gabriel not returning home for his mother.

A knock on the door interrupted Dean before he could say anything further. “I’ll see who it is and get rid of them for you.”

Sam nodded in thanks.

Dean stalked over to the door and pulled it open, speaking before it was even fully open, “Look we’re really not…” He trailed off as he got a good look at who was standing in the doorway. “Cas?”

“Dean? I was not expecting you to still be here,” the blue eyed young man replied in surprise.

“Yeah… um I came to check on Sam and decided to stay a while,” Dean replied rubbing at the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

“Dean, let him in,” Sam called out from inside the room.

Dean opened the door completely and stepped aside, silently inviting the younger man inside. As Castiel walked in, his hand lightly brushed against Dean’s leaving a tingling feeling in his wake.

“Hey Sam,” Castiel spoke gently as he got a good look at how the younger Winchester looked. He and Gabriel honestly deserved each other. They were both miserable without each other, the stupid morons.

“He’s really gone?” were the first words out of Sam’s mouth. He hadn’t intended to ask that but it had just somehow come out and now he couldn’t take the words back so he figured he may as well wait for an answer.

Castiel gazed at him with sympathy, “Yeah, he left earlier this morning.”

Dean moved to stand beside Castiel and discreetly intertwined his fingers with Castiel’s. He truly felt for his brother but he hadn’t seen his boyfriend since they had left to return to campus so he was a little touched starved even if it hadn’t been all that long.

Blue eyes turned and met with green, the pair loosing themselves in each other.

The couple were so intent on staring at each other that they didn’t notice the look that crossed Sam’s face but there was no way that they could miss his excitement when he sudden exclaimed rather loudly, “Wait. You’re Gabriel’s cousin right?”

Castiel slowly nodded not entirely sure where Sam was taking this question, “Right.”

“You can get me in to see him.”

“Say what?” Dean spoke suddenly.

“Dean, don’t you see. If I fly to Denmark, Castiel, as Gabriel’s cousin, can get me in to see him. I can talk to him; tell him that I still love him.”

Castiel was staring at Sam in surprise while Dean looked like he honestly thought his younger brother had finally lost his mind. It was obviously all the stress that was getting to him. So he was utterly caught off guard when he heard his boyfriend’s next words.

“I can do one better. If you truly wish to see Gabriel, pack your bags and I’ll arrange everything else. I have a flight leaving soon.”

Now, Dean was left alternating between staring at his brother and his boyfriend, not believing what he was hearing.

“Wait, wait, wait. If you’re serious about hopping on a plane and going to Denmark, I’m coming with you. No way am I letting you two running off by yourselves. Besides, I’d miss you,” Dean added softly, gazing at Castiel.

Sam left Dean and Castiel make googly eyes at each other and started haphazardly throwing together a bag. He didn’t even pay all that much attention to what he was packing. Dean’s bag was still packed so he was good to go on that front.

“Dean,” Castiel murmured tugging his boyfriend closer so that their chests were brushing against each other, “I should probably mention that I’m also a prince. Since you’re coming with and all.”

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’s soft lips. “I kinda guessed as much babe.”

~XOX~

Walking out of the dorm, Sam and Dean noticed a car with what could only be a chauffeur standing beside it. Castiel didn’t even blink, he merely continued walking straight for the chauffer and handed off his bag before climbing gracefully into the sleek black car. The brothers glanced at each other. Dean shrugged, adjusted his bag on his back and followed his boyfriend into the car. Sam snorted in amusement and followed suit.

The drive to the airport was relatively short and done mostly in silence. Dean and Cas occasionally whispered something to each other amongst all the hand holding while Sam spent the drive staring blankly out of a window watching the scenery passing by.

Instead of being dropped off by the entrance for international flights though, they drove through a slipway and round to another section of the airport.

Shortly thereafter, the three found themselves ushered inside a private plane that had been hired exclusively to see the trio to Denmark safely so that they didn’t have to deal with the press and Castiel arranged that they could fly directly to a private airstrip and bypass the mass of people at the airport.

The plane was unlike any other that Sam and Dean had been in though. Although it was small, it was spacious inside with plenty of space for the three of them to spread out for the long flight.

Castiel and Dean spent a part of the flight playing a variety of card games before curling up on a large looking sofa. Dean lay with his back against the sofa and Castiel in his arms. Both arms were wrapped around the younger man and a blanket was pulled up over the young couple as they drifted off to sleep.

Sam tried to sleep but found that it was elusive. His mind was wouldn’t shut down long enough for him to drift off. Instead, doubts and concerns flooded his mind. He had treated Gabriel in a way he shouldn’t have when he’d found out that his boyfriend was the Crown Prince of Denmark. Yes, he’d had the right to be angry but he should have allowed Gabriel to explain. He should have considered things from Gabriel’s perspective instead of ignoring him.

The only thing he could hope for was that Gabriel still loved him liked he’d said and would be willing to give him another chance. The youngest Winchester realised and accepted that it would mean that he would have to move to Denmark permanently if he was serious about trying to make things work with Gabriel. His lover had a country to run; he couldn’t ask him to give it all up. Besides, Sam had always wanted to see other places and Denmark had the makings of being an excellent place to travel to. Especially if he got to be with Gabriel.

He just needed to prove to Gabriel that he loved him and wanted to be with him and hope that Gabriel still felt the same way.

Sam rested his forehead against the glass window and looked down at the clouds surrounding the plane. He had to try and after flying nearly half way around the world, nobody could say that he hadn’t tried. He just hoped it wasn’t all for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 
> 
> I want to thank everyone at [1upona_sabriel](http://1upona-sabriel.livejournal.com/) on livejournal for making this a wonderful experience. 
> 
> I want to thank [mangacrack](http://mangacrack.livejournal.com/) for the effort that was put into the artwork. Thanks so much.
> 
> I also want to thank my beta, elsa _kallan, for all her hard work and for continuing to put up with all my spelling and grammar mistakes.


End file.
